Terrible Ten
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Standard Disclaimer applies. Smut-fic. Pairing is SAKUxAKA with Suigetsu too . All chapters rated M for lemon and language. Oneshots/drabbles are NOT connected unless otherwise stated. SIXTH: TOBI! REVIEW and vote for who's next! COVER PIC OWNED BY yuna2025 on DEVIANTART! ME NO OWN! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A GIFT CHAPTER SO VOTE FOR ANY MALE!
1. Chapter 1: Kisame Insatiable

Terrible Ten

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!

This whole story is mostly smut. MOSTLY. There might be a smidgen of plot. I'm not sure and it's too early to really care heheh. ^-^!

SakuXAka

One: Kisame (Insatiable)

"Kisame, stop it!" Sakura groaned as she half heartedly struggled to get away from the blue skinned nukenin. His large hands squeazed her hips again as he drug her back and forth across his lap, his lips stretched into a dirty grin as a growl rumbled deep within his chest.

She wore her old red cheongsam, her medic attire and shorts currently in the wash while she waited. The red dress was tight and she'd had to struggle to get it over her chest which; while not as big as some women was a healthy C-cup. She'd just walked out of the laundry room, intent on satisfying her craving for hashbrowns and scrambled eggs when she'd passed Kisame in the living room.

Within seconds she'd found herself straddling his lap in front of Deidara and Suigetsu, her panty-covered core pressed tight to his hardening length. Sure, her and Kisame were lovers-and he was as insatiable as he was huge, but they'd never done anything remotely intimate in front of other members of the Akatsuki!

" Cherry, what're ya wearing?" He growled at her, one large palm groping a breast and making her mewl and arch. He glared at the drooling Suigetsu and the smirking Deidara before using simple handsigns and making them appear in his bedroom.

Shoving her against the wall, he grasped her thighs and lifted them against him, harshly grinding his covered erection against her. Now safe from voyueristic gazes in the bedroom, she let out a semi-loud moan and wrapped her legs around him, her hands going up to pull the hair at the back of his head as she pulled him into a heated kiss. Her libido just as active as his, she found herself grinding back against him with little thought. he let loose a groan, nipping at her lips before pulling back to tug at the little zipper at her neck twice.

He and Itachi had been gone for a little over two weeks completing a series of missions and bounties for Pein and he'd just arrived a few hours ago-only to see his fierce lover practically bouncing in his direction. He'd known about the dress-but if he'd known it looked like _that_ he would have had her wear it sooner! His cock had hardened so fast he was slightly amazed it didn't tent his pants! He'd pulled her onto his lap, at first only to hide it, but once her barely covered center touched his hard-on, he found himself dragging her against it and loving the friction it caused even through the layers of clothes.

Now, with her against the wall practically dry-humping him, he decided he'd take the easy route. Ripping off her clothes in one easy moment, he resolved that if it made her angry later he'd apolgize before he removed his own clothes as well, not caring one bit as his torn shirt hit the floor with her dress as he pressed his hard chest against her own.

"Kisame~!" Sakura moaned loudly, her breasts crushed against him as her bare, slick lips rubbed against the fabric of his pants over his dick. He groaned, feeling her heat through the material before forcing her legs up and hooking them on his elbows. Without him telling her, she reached between them and unzipped his pants, pulling out his pulsing length and giving it a few good, harsh strokes.

He shoved her hard against the wall, her head knocking into it and the slight pain ignored in favor of pleasure as he buried his cock between her legs, thrusting in and out so hard he was making her smack against the wall. With her knees over his elbows she could do nothing but move her hips slightly and ride it out, spread wide before him as he fucked her..

" A-ah! God! Yes!" She whimpered and moaned loudly,only getting louder as he grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed hard. Kisame panted, dropping her legs and letting them wrap around his hips in favor of fisting one hand in her hair and pulling while the other grasped her waist and slammed her down on him. She screamed in suprise and pleasure, the sound high-pitched and no doubt heard by whoever was in the rooms surrounding them.

" That's right, Cherry." He growled to her huskily. " Scream for me."

Her cheeks lit up in a red blush, though her muscles still clenched around his shaft and the new wetness running down the length were evidence of how much she liked his words. He smirked inwardly, loving the dazed, hungry look in her eyes as she moaned louder for him, arching.

With a few more hard thrusts, he felt her freeze up and tremble, the sound bursting from her lips so hot that his dick twitched inside of her as he kept thrusting, her orgasm prolonged and making her gasp and nearly choke in her euphoria.

Her orgasm was so strong she black out for a moment, fireworks bursting in her head before she came down slowly, her vision returning as well as her senses. She found herself once more straddling Kisame, the strong male giving her a sharkish grin as his skin gleamed alluringly with his sweat, his erection still pulsing in need inside of her. He laid back, arms behind his head as he looked up at her with gleaming, molten eyes.

" Ride me, Sakura." He commanded in a dark tone, thrusting up once against her. She mewled as the fire returned inside her belly, rocking against him.

Dimly, she noted that she probably wouldn't be leaving this room anytime soon. Inner Sakura nearly started crying as she realized she wouldn't be getting her hashbrowns and scrambled eggs anytime soon.

~OWARI~

Yeah I should be updating my other stories. But...this needed to be written! I couldn't help it-my inner pervert just needed this haha! So if it seems rushed it's 'cause she couldn't wait ha...ha...

So who should be next? Vote in your review!

Choices are: Itachi Sasori Deidara Hidan Pein Hidan Zetsu Kisame Suigetsu Kakuzu

THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE A BETA. Any errors are my fault!


	2. Chapter 2: Kakuzu Slick

Terrible Ten

DISCLAIMER APPLIES!

The people have spoken! Kakuzu is the winner of this round!

I wonder who will win next? I kinda want it to be Zetsu haha.

Two: Kakuzu (Slick)

" Mmph-!" Sakura grunted in pain, before a small mewl of encouragement left her lips. Another small movement had her giving a surprised moan, the sound loud as it reverberated off of the bare walls in the plain room.

" Oh my God, Kakuzu!" She whimpered, head coming off of the bed as she let out another noise. She felt like puddy; tingling, glorious puddy as the stitched male behind her pushed against a muscle in her back she didn't even know she _had_ a knot on.

She heard a completely male chuckle behind her as the akatsuki member used his fingers and massaged the sides of her hips. Wiggling at the slight tickly feeling, she gave a small stretch. The towel already draped low across her lower body slipped even lower, another enticing inch of pale, naked skin showing through.

He half expected her to scream and scramble to cover up, but she didn't, instead sighing and turning her head to face him instead of resting her chin on her hands.

" Kakuzu, you...are a miracle worker. " She sighed, her eyes warm and slightly dazed. Her body was more relaxed than it had been in the last two years and her stress-filled life seemed like a distant nightmare.

A deep breathe and another small movement had her towel sliding off, exposing her whole left side. Sharp eyes followed the movement of the towel, taking in supple skin and sloping curves with a hunger that was almost tangible.

She had payed him for his services; one-thousand two-hundred yen for a one hour massage. So what if she was beautiful! He needs the money because Hidan constantly wrecks the base and fixing a demolished kitchen, or even repairing broken doors costs money!

However, getting to see her supple, toned skin and figure was an added bonus. Touching her was a pleasure he very rarely has-not like that damn Tobi. Always over her. Always..._touching_ what he shouldn't be. Constantly proclaiming his love of the pink haired minx to the fucking **world**.

Remembering just the most recent confession, he bit back a snarl, one of his hands trembling in his sudden rage before he calmed, pretending that everything was well. Sakura let out a small whimper, her voice husky and tired. He watched plump lips part and a pink tongue dart out to lick at them, moistening them tantalizingly with peridot eyes closed gently.

" Kakuzu~." She breathed out on a sigh, arching as her last muscle relaxed under careful palms and fingers. With a deep growl, she found herself flipped over with an almost feral Kakuzu above her, dark hair falling over his eyes and framing his face. Her towel dropped to the floor, leaving her naked and prone before him as he grabbed her and meshed their lips together.

She let out a moan, a dark blush rising up as she responded, her skin sliding against his clothes accidentally. With a squeak, she pulled back and moved to cover herself, only to find herself pinned as strong hands pried her knees apart, a muscled torso setting between her open thighs.

"W-what are you-!" She gasped, gulping when one thick lock of hair was used to tie her hands above her head and to the bottom of the table. Glaring at her, he let out a rough breath, sliding his right hand through his hair angrily.

" Why-" He muttered as he grabbed her jaw and moved her face left and right. "-do you haunt my thoughts?"

She blinked, blush darkening. Without another word, he kissed her again, this time claiming. He pressed against her with a possessive fervor, gripping her chin with one hand while the other supported him by her head, tangled in her hair.

She gasped, chest rising and brushing against him. He broke the kiss and groaned, the sound raw and gravelly as it sent a heated jolt down her spine.

She eyed the tenril restraining her, and then his miracle-working hands. A tingle went through her body from the top of her head to her toes and back as she imagined his hands on her in different areas.

He'd been so good a masseuse, he'd logically be good at...other things, right?

Far from a blushing virgin, the thought just made her hot as he nipped down her neck and collar. He took a nipple in his mouth and she gasped, head thrown back as she arched again, legs moving restlessly around him. The hand holding her chin trailed down then, sending fire through her veins before rolling her neglected nipple between his pointer and thumb.

She mewled, her buds hardening further before he switched, turning her mewl into a close-mouthed groan. She'd liked the stitched man for awhile-his eyes being the first thing to captivate her.

When he finished with her breasts, he slid back up her body, his hard on coming to rest right above her core. She whimpered and rubbed against him, angling her hips just so he could feel how hot she was.

" Kakuzu," She whined. " don't...be an ass!"

She ground against him hard, relishing the hiss that came out of his mouth before he ground back against her, their hips moving against each other with a harshness that sent thrills up and down her spine.

The cloth of his pants, while not as good as skin, still felt good sliding back and forth against her slick lips, and she bucked, gasping as her liquid wet his pants. With each thrust of his hips against her, and each thrust of her own in return, her chest bounced enticingly.

Grinding harder, the two let out pants and moans-or in Kakuzu's case, growls. She could feel herself climbing higher and higher, her body tensing up as her pleasure escalated.

A ping of displeasure made itself known at the thought of ending it like this. With an impressive growl of her own, she glared at him heatedly.

" Pants. Off. _**Now**_." She commanded, eyes heated as she eyed the material separating them.

Without a word, he pushed his pants half way down his thighs, his hard cock hitting his stomach and pulsing as he took a look at her on the table. Hands bound above her bed by his weapon of choice, body naked and shining with the massage oil used as she panted in need, her knees up and spread to reveal her hairless, leaking pussy.

With one hand he ripped off his top, not caring as the old material fluttered to the floor; he'd just sew it up later. His cock was thick and long, it's color an appealing shade that had her mouth watering and her muscles tensing between her legs at the thought of it inside of her.

She bit her lips with the thought, her inner self nearly begging for him to stop standing there and fuck her.

He kicked off his pants quickly, before using his hand to rub against her opening and clit. She moaned, hips arching up and rubbing back against his fingers as one slipped in easily, another following shortly as he moved them in and out. He spent little time stretching her, his fingers easily slipping in and out. He pulled his fingers out after a few minutes, not being able to take it anymore as she twisted and moaned for him.

Pulling his wet fingers to his mouth, he cleaned them off slowly, the scent of her musk and the slightly tangy-sweet taste of her addicting to him.

"Please, stop messing around and **fuck** me, Kakuzu!" She whined, spreading her legs wider in open invitation.

In less than a moment, he was hovering over her, the weight of his dick resting against her hot core and teasing her as he slid back and forth. She bucked once, sliding over the tip and drawing a hiss from the money-tycoon.

She did it again, mewling as he gripped her hips to stop her. With one harsh thrust, he was buried deep inside her, her muscles clenching around him and drawing a growl from deep in his chest.

He pulled out and thrust in quickly, not being able to help it as she moaned loudly, face flushing with pleasure. He set a hard, rapid pace, never one to do anything half-way. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, the empty room echoing it back at them slightly.

With a few more thrusts, he hit her g-spot, making her gasp before she yanked his head down to her and pulled him into a hard kiss. Her teeth nipped at his lips, parting them before her tongue entered his mouth to tangle with his. Her legs wrapped around him and she arched, pressing her whole body against him before breaking the kiss.

" Yes! A-ahh!" She cried out as he hit that spot over and over again. " Harder, Kakuzu! Fuck!"

He let out a loud moan as well as she spasmed around him erratically, so close to her own orgasm it was driving her crazy. Wanting to prolong their orgasms, he unwrapped her legs and flipped her onto her side; re-hooking her knee over his shoulder and the other around his hips before thrusting deeper than before.

" So...tight...ngh!" Kakuzu hissed darkly as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. One hand braced on the knee over his shoulder, he reached down and fondled one pale globe, pinching her nipple hard enough to sting, but not really hurt.

" Oohhh!" Sakura moaned loudly, reaching down with one hand to scratch his chest in her passion. " Right there! So good!"

He grunted and felt his balls begin to tighten, signaling his on-coming release. With a growled curse, he released her breast to rub her clit, making her buck wildly and cry out as it pushed her closer to the edge. She was so close that she tightened even more on reflex, making him let out a sound so hot it pushed her over the edge.

She practically screamed his name as she came, her pussy rippling around him and pulling him over the edge with her, his cum filling her before he released he pulled out to just stare at her. She turned onto her back and leaned on her elbows, her legs still spread shamelessly. He eyed the cum leaking out of her hotly, before glancing back up at her satisfied expression.

He didn't know what to say, or what he could say. She spoke before he could.

" Kakuzu...?"

"...?"

" Do I have to pay for that too?"

OWARI

Haaaaaa this one was fun! I've already written at least one for everyone else-i've decided that i'll update this story every 2-3 weeks with one of them (the one who ends up with the most votes).

Vote for the same people listed on the first chapter, NOT including Kakuzu!


	3. Chapter 3: Pein Voyeur

Three: Pein (Voyeur)

Sakura sighed in frustration, pulling one hand threw her hair agitatedly. She'd been waiting for Pein to arrive for nearly an hour and she was growing impatient. It'd been weeks since they last had more than a few minutes alone-and even longer since they'd fucked. Their previous attack on Otogakure hadn't gone as planned, and he'd been stuck fixing it.

Unfortunately, this meant he'd spent everynight away from their bed, and instead cooped up in his office with Konan thinking up strategies to rectify the situation. Since the Akatsuki allied with Konoha and Suna three years before, she and Pein have been in an intense relationship; neither being able to keep their hands to themselves behind closed doors (and occassionally in the middle of a bloodied clearing after a particularly long battle).

Chewing on her bottom lip with narrowed eyes, she decided she'd need to take care of herself-it seemed he wouldn't be coming tonight.

Laying back on the bed and making herself comfy, she lightly dragged her right palm down her ribcage and her flat stomach, lightly raking her nails down the soft skin. Remaining silent as she felt her body start to warm, she palmed one breast firmly, pinching her slightly hardened nipple between her pointer and middle fingers.

This drew a small sound from her, and she closed her eyes, imagining her lover's hands on her instead of her own. In her minds' eye, he pinched and pulled her nipples more firmly, ringed eyes hot before using his hands to spread her closed knees, her legs bent up as he did so.

In reality, she used her free hand to squeeze her inner left thigh roughly. Not satisfied in the least, her eyes popped open in irritation before she brought her hands together. A small 'poof' was heard before the smoke cleared to reveal a naked, fully aroused shadow clone of Pein smirking at her.

Within the time it took her to breathe out, she found herself on her back, a hot mouth enclosed over her left nipple, sucking just hard enough to make her gasp and moan. Her eyes were wide, but the clone paid that no attention as he rubbed her through her panties. She arched and panted, grinding against his hand as she felt herself grow wet at his ministrations.

" Pein!" She whimpered, arching. He chuckled, ripping off the thin cloth in an easy movement when her hips bucked upwards. Kissing down her abdomen, he nipped her here and there; coming to rest just above her pelvis.

With a wicked grin, he went lower, skipping her wet core to bite her thighs punishingly. The slight jolt of pain just had her moaning a little louder, the slight sting of pain just adding to her pleasure. She dug her hands into his hair, nudging him almost desperately toward her pussy.

He chuckled then, flipping her over so she was on her knees, her shoulders and chest resting on the plush bed. He noticed movement behind him then, but ignored it, already knowing who it was and not really caring as he dipped his head and ran his tongue firmly over her slit, circling her hardened clit before starting to tongue fuck her.

"Mmm!" She moaned, hands splayed on each side of her inner thighs, nails slightly digging into her skin as she pressed her face into her sheets. " Fuck!"

Her moans were muffled, though still easily understood as he thrust his tongue in and out, using his hands to hold her open as he tasted her. She faced the left, and therefore didn't see the figure sitting down in the chair beside the bed, signature cloak gone and shirt off with trousers opened. Dark eyes met the clones, who just looked over in acknowledgement. She tried to push back against him, eyes closed in pleasure, but was stopped with a hard slap to her ass-instead a sudden mewl ripping free from her throat.

"Pein~!" She gasped, arousal leaking down her thighs when he pulled back from eating her out to push one long finger in. her muscles clenched tightly around it, and the clone let out a harsh growl, thrusting in and out a few times to cover his finger in her liquid.

Once his digit was nice and wet, he pulled it out to circle the puckered hole between her cheeks, grinning darkly when she gasped and her whole body twitched.

Sakura's eyes flew open at the action, and she lifted her head in shock-only to spot the figure beside the bed and turn red and nearly choke.

" P-Pein!" She stuttered, before moaning and shuddering when the finger was pushed into her ass. The orange haired male just gave her an amused, wicked glance before moving his hand and drawing her attention to his hardened cock. She grew hotter, watching him stroke himself as well as feeling his clone start to steadily push his finger in and out of her anal passage. Whatever embarrassment she felt was gone in a flash as she watched him stroke up and down his thick shaft, ringed eyes trained on her naked, prone form as a copy of him finger-fucked her tight ass.

Licking her lips, she went to reach out and touch him-only to receive a warning glance from the obviously aroused male. Pulling her hand back, she bit her lip, a moan pushing it's way threw as the clone behind her pulled his fingers out of her and shifted, rubbing his hard cock up and down her wet cunt.

" N-nnahh!" She moaned, arching and pushing back against the clone with a muttered plea.

Another hard smack met her ass, and she moaned louder, spreading her knees a little more and angling her hips back a little.

When the real Pein let out a small groan, the clone took it as a signal-sheathing his dick harshly inside of her and pulling a rough, throaty sound of pleasure from the petite pinkette before him.

" Fuck!" She cried out, fists clenching in the sheet in front of her as she kept hazy, heated eyes on the masturbating Pein. His hand slid up and down faster, thumb stroking the bulbous tip firmly with each stroke. The knot inside her belly tightened, and she felt herself climbing higher, the bed squeaking slightly with each thrust of the cock inside her. The clone panted and let out coarse growls of pleasure, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

Sakura was pushed closer and closer to the edge, the feeling of the cock inside of her as well as the knowledge that her lover was watching as a clone of himself fucked her making her hotter than she thought. A particularly hard thrust had her so close that she was trembling, feeling herself about to tip over the edge.

Just as she tipped over and was about to fall into a long awaited orgasm, the clone behind her froze inside of her, before disappearing in a puff of smoke so suddenly that she let out a loud cry of almost desperation.

Tears filled her eyes as she was brought to just the edge, only for the clone to disappear because it was unable to handle the pleasure any longer. Beside her, Pein chuckled, leaning over slightly to push her onto her back and climb over her.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and ground against him, desperate to cum as she could feel herself dancing around the edge.

He lifted her hips and angled them slightly, thrusting once against her just hard enough that he slid across her clit.

The sudden movement had her choking on air, eyes wide as she was quite literally pushed over the edge and into a hard orgasm that had her shaking and her mouth open in a silent scream.

As she calmed down awhile later, she gave Pein a small, sultry smile.

" So...Pein...I never thought you'd be one for voyeurism." She purred, eyes alight with mischief as she eyed his still hard cock.

She knew just what to do to make him cum-and torture him while she was at it.

That'd teach him to deprive her of his body for this long. Muwahahaha.

Owari

So, I need a piece of advice before you get to voting and stuff...

What do you do when you realize you're in love with someone you haven't seen in about three years? I had a best friend who was, in fact not anything i wanted in a lover-other than the fact that we had the same interests. We spent four days a week together, for at least an hour each day. I grew a large crush on him-but, so did all of my friends. He never knew and we never told him. We just agreed that none of us would ask him out. I agreed because _come on_ it was _just_ a _crush._ In fact, even when i found out my family was moving i never told him i liked him. I thought I'd get over my feelings for him. Over time he kept popping up into my mind-and when i met an amazing girl and we became close enough to be sisters, i told her all about him and our 'exploits'. She laughed and I even told her about my past feelings for him. He was in and out of my thoughts all the time. Then, the dreams started. I had dreams that we were back together-and they were never the same. I had dreams where we were just best friends laughing and joking like always. I had dreams where we'd be dating. I had dreams we'd bump into each other randomly and immediately rekindle our friendship. I even have dreams where we are married and i'm either pregnant or have a child already with him. One of them was so vivid I woke up and forgot it was a dream. I opened my eyes, realized he and our daughter weren't sleeping next to me, and immediately rubbed my eyes and said "Where's my daughter?". I even got out of my bed to go ask my MOM if she'd grabbed her-only to remember it was a dream and start crying. My heart hurt so bad-it felt like someone had just given me the world-only to rip it away before I'd gotten to appreciate it. I still have this dream and each time I start crying when i wake up. I thought I'd gotten over my feelings-but now I realize that it wasn't just a crush. And it **sucks.** It makes me want to rip out my heart and throw it into the ocean so I don't have to think about it anymore. I haven't seen him in so long-and I'm just...afraid.

I was friends with him when I was 16 and I am now almost 20.

Fav. Pairings

So now that i'm done with this one, i know that this was supposed to be only for ten people, but I might add more later-for now, voting is again open for the original ten, EXCLUDING the one's i've already done! Also, I WILL be adding Tobi/Madara to the list! So, as it stands, the ones you can choose from are:

Itachi

Zetsu

Hidan

Sasori

Deidara

Suigetsu

Tobi/Madara

In the future I will add:

Neji

Gaara

Shino

Genma

Kakashi

Hayate

Izumo

Kotetsu

and possibly more.


	4. Chapter 4: Zetsu Double

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA~!

Four: Zetsu (Double)

Sakura sighed in frustration, running one hand through sweaty bangs before shielding her eyes. It was three in the afternoon, and she was currently training just outside of base in the rain. Usually, she'd be inside spending time with her lover (what they did you can just imagine for yourself) or reading a book borrowed from Itachi. However, this time the former said he was busy and the latter was off on a mission to Hoshigakure again. Deciding to train in a new outfit instead of her signature, she had on black spandex hot pants and a white, three-quarter sleeved belly top. Her right thigh held a pouch of senbon, and the left a pouth of kunai. A belt low around her waist help three small pouches-one a poison, one full of special tags, and the last full of soldier pills. Her low heeled boots were gone, and instead she had bandages wrapped twice around the arch of her foot, and then from her ankles to her knees.

Her curiousity was killing her. She wanted to know what her lover was planning-but all week he kept quiet about it. It started a few days after Hidan made a comment about-

She froze. She fought a sudden surge of panic as she took off toward his bedroom like the hounds of hell were chasing her. He'd never do anything to himself, would he? Images flooded her head and she flung open the door, splintering both it and the wall as it bounced back.

The room was empty, and she cursed, spinning around to run toward his garden. The garden was located a few minutes away by running and she cursed out loud as she quickened her pace. It felt like forever to her, and she ignored the sight of Zetsu's flytrap as she caught sight of him.

" ZETSU!" She cried out as she flung herself at him and pulled him into a relieved, passionate kiss. He responded back gently, mouth closed as his hands stroked her hair softly, and she pulled back in shock. That's when she noticed something-

His skin was all white. She gasped and stepped back, looking around quickly.

"Z-Zetsu?" She felt as if she'd entered the twilight zone.

He smiled gently at her and lifted one white hand to cup her cheek lovingly.

" Sakura-chan." He murmured, eyes soft and warm. She bit her lip, heart warming but still beating fast in slight dread. White Zetsu stood before her, but where was Black Zetsu?

Right as she thought that, black arms snuck around her body and harshly pulled her to a hard chest. She relaxed, though her mind rushed around trying to piece together how this was scientifically possible.

" Zetsu, you didn't have to do this-I love you no matter what! Hidan's just an ass!" She told both parts in confusion. Black Zetsu just grinned raunchily at her before one large, rough hand cupped her chest roughly, making her blush and moan. White Zetsu stepped closer, smiling gently at her in amusement.

" Silly Sakura-chan. Kuro and I wanted to do this for you-to show you how we love you in our own way." He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly.

Kuro chuckled behind them. " Shiro really means so that we can fuck you how we want and not argue about it, little flower." He nipped and bit at her neck, leaving red teeth marks and traces of saliva behind. She moaned as a blush lit up her face.

" W-wha!" She questioned, wide-eyed. Shiro, lust shining in his eyes, pulled back to cup her free breast, gently squeazing and rolling her pebbled nipple in gentle fingers. The contrast of rough and gentle had her body heating up faster than usual, and she hissed as Kuro ground into her backside harshly.

" You heard me." Kuro purred darkly, lapping up the tiny bit of blood he drew with a relishing moan. " We got tired of arguing if we should _fuck_ you good and hard, or soft and boring."

Shiro huffed softly, sucking at a point on her jaw so gently she felt she was going a bit insane.

" Love is not boring, Kuro." He sighed before reverently beginning to divest her of her clothes slowly and carefully. His fingers trailed up and down her sensitive skin and sent light shivers down her spine. Kuro; always the darker and harsher of the two, wasted little time on niceties then as he simply tore her skin-tight shorts from her. He let out a surprised, heated growl as she was left bare, the sunlight glinting off of her skin alluringly as she bit her lip and blushed.

" No panties?" He rasped, raking one hand down her navel and making her moan as his cock dug into her bare ass.

" My, my, Little Flower," He smirked. " You're such a _naughty_," Here he gave her ass a fast slap, licking his lips at her surprised gasp before watching her arch and tense at the stinging pleasure. "_ naughty_ girl."

Speechless, she just let out a small moan as he smacked her again, Shiro lightly brushing his tongue around her breasts before pulling one nipple into his mouth and sucking. Shiro smiled as he pulled away, one hand stroking down her front to reach between her thighs and stroke her firmly. She bucked into him once, groaning and leaning back to grant him more access. Gold met hazy green lovingly as one long, thick finger slid inside hot, wet velvet.

Kuro copied his action, making her suck on his index and middle fingers with a hard kiss to the nape of her neck. His fingers vibrated as she moaned, and he let out a small breath before using one hand to position himself and slide his shaft back and forth on her pussy. Shiro removed his fingers, grabbing her legs and holding her up as he stepped between her thighs, moaning in surprise as the head of Kuro's dick slid across his shaft, Sakura's arousal making it slide faster. Impatient, Kuro pulled back and, in one smooth thrust had his cock buried inside her ass, making her cry out loudly as his hips pushed against her and made her bounce up and down.

"Z-Zetsu!" She moaned loudly, reaching out and grabbing Shiro's shoulders as she arched into the thrusts. " Aah~!"

Shiro watched her bounce up and down, loving the lusty pink blush highlighting her cheeks, and the alluring, darkened green of her eyes. He watched her breasts bounce, her rosy nipples hardened and shining with his saliva.

Kuro fucked her harder, one hand reaching up to yank her head back onto his shoulder, changing the depth of his thrusts as he bit and nipped her ear and the side of her jaw. Still holding her legs, Shiro watched in fascination as Kuro's thick cock disappeared then reappeared from inside her. She was so small compared to them, and the sight of his darker half fucking her ass like he was made him so hot he couldn't help but grind into her harder, making sure his shaft slid against her clit.

She let out a choking gasp before moaning so loud that it almost shocked them. Head still on Kuro's shoulder, she'd had no way to expect he'd do that. Hands grabbing her hips, Shiro ground against her a few more times before deciding to tease her. Pulling his hips back just enough that he didn't touch her, he pushed them forward, the underside of his cock hitting her core as he mimicked the motions of sex.

She whimpered, trying to grind against him but not able to as Kuro stilled behind her, interested in Shiro's activities for once. This continued for awhile, Sakura struggling against them and trying to get them to move as she let out whimpers and pleas.

" Shiro, Kuro-please!" She gasped in need, eyes tearing up after fifteen minutes of that torture, Kuro contributing with slow, shallow thrusts that she hated while fondling her boobs harshly. She could feel herself pulsing, her arousal practically dripping from her as she panted. " Fuck me now!"

Shiro, wiping away her tears with one hand, said nothing as he pulled her into a light kiss and slowly sunk into her at the same time. She let out a light cry, bliss filling her as he thrust in and out. Behind her, Kuro resumed his own pace, his rough, quick strokes forcing her to bounce up and down on Shiro as well.

All three let out identical moans of pleasure, Sakura's the loudest.

" Yes! Yes-just like that!" She cried out, feeling fuller than she ever had before with both of them fucking her. Shiro, usually the ever gentle one, began thrusting harder, nearly growling as he felt Kuro sliding in and out through the thin barrier of skin. So close to the edge that she could practically taste it, Sakura reached back with one hand, pulling on Kuro's hair hotly while doing the same to Shiro with her other one.

" Fuck! So good-Zetsu~! " She panted, forcing Shiro closer and into a hard kiss. Their tongues battled and wrapped around each other, sliding firmly against each other as his whole body pressed against her. Each thrust sent her sliding up and down their bodies, her nipples rubbing against Shiro's chest and her back against Kuro's. They let out sounds of pleasure-Kuro a harsh groan and Shiro a loud moan that she swallowed as she kissed him. Mouth open in a gasp as she began to fall over the edge, she threw her head back and screamed, bucking almost wildly as the two kept up their pace, speeding up and prolonging her orgasm as they began to reach their own.

Shiro was the next one to come, hips jerking as he stilled, a moan leaving his mouth as jet after jet of his seed shot deep inside of her, making her mewl and arch as she began to calm down. A moment later, Kuro also came, shooting his cum deep inside her ass with a hissed curse as he managed to fuck her for a bit longer before stilling.

Tired from both her training and the sex, Sakura felt herself fading fast.

" Love you…Zetsu…" She yawned, pulling Shiro into a loving kiss before turning her head and doing the same to Kuro, who met her half way. He nipped her lips as she pulled away, and she sighed, eyes falling closed.

As she began to sink into darkness, she felt herself being carried bridal style.

She wondered if it was Kuro or Shiro holding her. She wondered how it would be when she woke up.

But most of all, she wondered if they'd be up for round two when she woke up in a few hours.

OWARI

Well, this one is a little late, yes, but please forgive me! At least I got it out on Sakura's birthday!

Voting is open again! All characters mentioned at the end of the last chapter (minus Zetsu) are now open for voting!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ADVICE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5: Itachi Illusion

Okay, so it's been forever since I've updated. Yes. I know. I'm sorry for that but I was….busy. So many things in life were happening and I just never had the time.

Ahem. Anyway, here's the next chapter! DON'T KEEL MEEEEEE~! *hides*

Five: Itachi (Illusion)

"Ow! What good for nothing idiot puts this here!?" Cried out a frustrated, fuming Sakura as she kicked the kitchen knife laying on the floor. The knife hit blade first into a wall, burying itself half-way to the hilt in the hard surface.

Deidara, passing with hands full of clay, gulped and took off at a (totally not) panicked run. He didn't want her to find out that it was him who left the knife there after using it to cut open a brand new bag of his trademark clay.

Across the room, reclining lazily on a long couch, Kisame snorted in amusement.

" What, princess-did the knife cut your oh so delicate feet?" He teased.

Still angry, she whirled around and pointed on finger at him, glaring.

" Watch it, fish boy; these so called 'delicate feet' might end up inside your 'delicate' blue ass!"

Letting out a full-belly laugh, Kisame shook his head. " No thanks Princess; I'd rather not lose my ass to your foot. How'd you like it if we switched spo-"

His lecherous grin slipped quickly from his face as a kunai whizzed passed his face. Nervously, he eyed the stoic Uchiha across the living room, trying to ignore the need to swallow the lump in his throat.

Sakura, cooling down now that she caught sight of Itachi, sighed and turned to continue to her original destinationn; her room.

Reaching the hall, she turned the handle to her room and pushed it open. Her bed was made perfectly-which was weird. She hadn't cleaned it before she'd left earlier, so why...?

Ignoring it with a shrug (maybe it was a servant who did it-or maybe she had cleaned it and just doesn't remember), she continued to her attached bathroom, almost grinning at the thought of a long, glorious soak in a hot bath with a few drops of honeysuckle and mint oil. Turning on the tap and plugging the drain so it could fill while she got everything, she began to strip. Her towel lay on the sink, and the medium bottles of mint oil and honeysuckle oil were next to it. Once the tub was half full, she poured six drops of honeysuckle and four drops of mint into the running water. Then, putting them away as the tub continued to fill, she walked out into her room naked to grab her undergarments.

She never noticed the heated gaze of red as she chose a pair of red satin panties with black lace swirls and a matching bra. Padding back into the bathroom, she left the door open and slipped into the tub with a euphoric sigh, closing her eyes and leaning her head back after setting her clothes on her shower rod.

Within moments her eyes popped back open as a shadow fell over her. Emerald eyes met sharingan in shock and irritation.

" Itachi! What're you doing in here!?" She yelled at him, not even bothering to cover up her body as she knew he'd already seen it. The water was a light, almost not there pale jade color from her oils, and let off a pleasant scent of the two mixed.

He said nothing, merely using one rough hand to lift her chin and cover her lips with his. His slightly chapped lips slid across her soft ones, the friction making her shiver as he fisted the hand previously on her chin in her hair lightly. Forcing her head back, she swallowed a low sound in her throat as he nipped at her lips, pulling her fuller lower lip into his mouth and giving a small suck. Her eyes slid shut in pleasure as his teeth gave a particularly hard pull, sending a sharp zing through her body to her core. Hands coming up out of the water, she turned her body in the water until she sat at an angle, pulling him closer with one wet hand as the other wrapped around his neck. Lifting her body out of the water, she pressed her front against his cloak.

'It's been so long...' she thought dazedly, allowing his tongue entrance and letting her own tongue rub against his. This pulled a low growl from him, and it rubbled against her chest in a way that had her moaning in answer before she suddenly found herself pulling him too far and making him fall into the tub-lips still locked. His body lifted slightly from hers as he broke the kiss and yanked off his cloak irritably, tossing it onto the floor with a wet, heavy sound before turning his attention back to her.

She giggled, though her eyes darkened as his wet hair framed his face, sticking to his cheeks, chin and neck alluringly as beads of the water dripped from the ends. Her eyes followed one down a strand of hair sticking to his neck, before it trailed down more and to his chest. She glanced at him when it dripped off of his lower stomach, hands playing idly with the waistband of his pants as she licked her lips. He smirked back at her, pulling her into a kiss as one hand slipped beneath her body and forced her to arch into his hips; into that delicious grinding motion that made him rub against her _**just so**_-

With a gasp, she shot up in the bath tub, the water cold now as she glared around her. The headache she now sported told her all she needed to know as she got up, wrapped her towel around her and stomped out.

"ITACHI FUCKING UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" She roared angrily as she passed by a smirking Hidan (who eyed her as if she was the last available virgin sacrifice to be had) and confused Zetsu (who still didn't understand the basics of human reproduction no matter how much she tried to teach him).

Bursting into his room with her normal furious flare, she glared murder at him as he simply lifted one elegant eyebrow up at her. She stomped to him, carefull not to leave any cracks (last time Pein had punished her by making her stay in a room with Kakuzu for two months) before growling at him.

"How many times have I told you not to use your sharingan for sex!?" She hissed at him, appearance similar to that of an angry cat.

He simply smirked at her before yanking her down on top of him, holding her left wrist with his right hand while the other forced her to lie with her legs spread wide open. She blushed and spluttered indignantly as he used the hand on the back of her thigh (dangerously close to her ass) to stroke the sensitive skin firmly. She shivered, before glaring at him again.

" No, not this time; distracting me like that won't-"

Ignoring her words, he yanked her into a kiss, flipping her over and in one smooth, unseen movement, cuffing her to the headboard. She gasped, struggling against the chakra-enforced metal as she spat curses at him, her towel slipping lower on her chest and higher on her thighs.

" Uchiha, let me go now! I'm not in the mood for this!"

He just chuckled in dark amusement, running one hand up the inside of her thigh and making her squirm before raking his blunt fingernails down the same path. Electricity ran through her veins and she let out a small moan.

" From what happened earlier, Sa-ku-ra..." He leaned in close, his eyes molten and making her heart rate pick up as her body reacted to the seductive visual. "...you were very much 'in the mood' a moment ago..."

He ran one finger across the lips of her slick pussy to prove his point, bringing the wet digit up as if for inspection. She blushed a dark red, refusing to look at him as she turned her head away.

He just chuckled at her, before his hand trailed down her stomach gently, feeling her shiver beneath him as he reached below her belly button. She squeaked when his hand disappeared between her legs, one long finger disappearing inside her as she gasped and tightened around him a bit, arms pulling against her restraints again.

" Itachi!" She growled, trying in vain to keep the red from her cheeks as he pulled the digit out slowly. She let out a loud, surprised moan when he forced it quickly back in with another finger added, roughly stretching her as he flicked a thumb across her engorged clit. Fire singed her insides as electric shocks shot from her clit to her nipples and back.

Roughly, he began finger fucking her-each cry passing through her plumped, kiss-swollen lips sending his blood pumping downward to his hardening cock. His fingers slid easily in and out as she grew more and more aroused, her muscles clenching and unclenching rhythmically around them as she struggled to keep from moaning.

Frowning at her when she bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut in her efforts, he leaned over her to quickly pull a pebbled nipple into his hot mouth.

Eyes flying open, she opened her mouth in gasp-only to let out a loud mewl as he flicked his tongue across the tip once. With every long suck and every swipe of his tongue, she grew louder and wetter, unable to keep herself quiet as his fingers pulled out of her to play with her clit.

" Itachi, please...I-" She gasped, struggling as her hips rose to try and get his fingers back inside of her. " I need you!"

He released her nipple with a wet popping sound that made her arch her back and moan. The dark smirk covering his face would have seemed out of place in any other situation-but she knew better than anyone that the smirk he wore was a hint that she was in for much tonight. The last time she'd seen that smirk she'd been so thoroughly fucked that she lost her voice for a few days and was walking funny the week after.

" I know what you need, Sakura..." He growled lowly at her, eyes dark and heated as they met her own. " But I want to hear you say it."

She nearly whimpered at the command in his voice, struggling with the need to listen to him and just beg so he'd fuck her, as well as the stubborn part of her that just wanted to say 'fuck it' and pin him to the bed so she could have her wicked way with him. The cuffs on her wrists may have prevented that, but still, the thought of straddling his hips-making him crazy for her...

In her minds eye, she saw it; his muscular, bare chest gleaming with sweat as he arched into her grinding. Dark, dangerous eyes gleaming hotly as teeth were gritted in pleasure. He would grip her hips harshly, his fingers leaving marks as he threw his head back, the muscles in his neck standing out. She'd lean down to bite and suck at the exposed flesh, working her way up his jaw and to those talented lips of his. The feeling of power she'd get from making him moan for her would be incredible-one of the best aphrodisiacs with each harsh puff of air that left the Uchiha's mouth. He would try to sit up, but she would pin him once again, one hand in the center of his chest while the other busied itself unzipping his pants and freeing his dick.

In one surprising movement, he'd be inside her; that muscle in his jaw would jump as his mangekyou involuntarily activates. Then, with a smirk and a mewl, she would proceed to ride him so hard that-

Cursing, she realized she'd been trapped again as she coiled her chakra tight to herself, and then let it burst out. With that minimal effort, the illusion broke, and she stared at the dark smirk her lover wore with an angry blush.

" DAMNIT, ITACHI! I-"

He cut her off with a soul-stealing kiss, his tongue stroking her lips before passing her teeth to tangle with hers in a way that had her toes curling. She moaned as he settled his bare chest against hers, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his hips so she could grind against him.

With a gasp of pleasure as his shaft slid against her, her eyes popped open.

When had he taken off his pants?...

One deft hand pinched her nipple as his mouth trailed lower; teasing strokes of his tongue leaving a slight trail of saliva on her pale skin.

He let out a breathy, sultry chuckle as his free hand buried itself in her hair, the one on her chest going lower, rubbing and massaging her skin slowly.

" You wish to ride me, Sa-ku-ra?" He murmured huskily, sharingan bright eyes alight with a fiery lust that had her wanting to sob and beg for him were it not for her pride.

Instead, she just gasped and her core involuntarily clenched in need. She bit her lip as his expression changed into one slightly mroe mischievious, his hand suddenly leaving her hip to lay on the sheets beside her shoulder.

In one swift movement he forced her legs off of his hips, holding her open by her inner thighs. The sight of her spread before him like some offering to appease him had him licking his lips seductively at her.

He let the tip of his cock rest against her pussy lightly, moving his hips so it would stroke her softly; teasing her. She let out a small sound, struggling against her binds as her hips twitched up-needing more contact.

He forced her to be still, grasping her hips and angling them so the shaft of his manhood lay nestled between the lips of her cunt, the head laying directly on top of her clit.

With a small groan at how hot and wet she was around him, he started rubbing against her, making her his head slid across her clit with every stroke. The stimulation quickly had her moaning, her head thrown back as he continued to tease her opening while rubbing her engorged nub harshly.

"Itachi!" She mewled, tears in the corner of her eyes as her muscles clenched at nothing. She felt like she was going to go insane if he didn't stop teasing her!

" Tell me what you want, Sa-ku-ra..." He growled to her. " I won't give you my cock until you tell me what you want..."

She nearly sobbed in need, giving up. " I want you to stop teasing me and just FUCK me already!"

He hissed as her words registered in his brain. His cock pulsed against her, before he angled himself and thrust balls-deep on the first try.

She nearly screamed, that one thrust pushing her so close to the edge it was painful as shocks went from her clit to her nipples and back.

" Fuck! Finally! " She whimpered, loving it as he pushed into her over and over again, his dick stretching her almost painfully as he hit her cervix with each thrust. " Yes! Harder!"

With every thrust of his hips, she let out a noise of pleasure. It didn't take long for her to come, falling over the edge at a particularly hard thrust from Itachi. But that didn't stop him from fucking her as he turned her onto her side, careful of her still bound arms as he lifted her leg over his shoulder, the other hooked around him as he continued to thrust. The new angle had them both seeing stars as a growl tore free of Itachi's throat.

" So...tight!" He hissed in Sakura's ear, leaning down over her but continuing to move his hips as one hand palmed her breast roughly. She let out a loud moan, eyes glazed over in pleasure as his other free hand reached down her body to stroke her clit in circles.

Her muscles started to tense up again, readying her for another orgasm as she tightened around his shaft once again.

Before she knew what was happening, Itachi let out a dark curse, one of his muscled arms reaching over her before she was suddenly flipped over so she was on top. Once she processed what just happened, a sharp zing of arousal went through her again, and she knew she wouldn't last more than a few more minutes.

He had flipped them so he was on bottom, her straddling him just as she had in her fantasy-genjutsu.

Biting her lip, she rode him just as she'd always fantasized- rough, hard, and fast. Just like her fantasy, his hands shot to her hips and held her roughly as he helped her lift and lower herself on his cock.

" That's it...ride me, Sakura." Itachi growled, sharingan spinning as he memorized every expression she gave, every bounce of her breasts...every bead of sweat trailing down her body as her jade eyes closed in pleasure.

His name fell from her lips in gasps and moans, almost like praises as she got closer and closer to the edge.

Her orgasm came when he held her immobile above him and with one last groan of her name and harsh thrust of his hips against her, she exploded. As her muscles tightened around him, almost strangling him, his own orgasm consumed him. Jet after jet of his seed shot deep inside of her, a groan ripped from him as her muscles spasmed around him and tightened as if to pull every drop from the tip of his dick. Her vision was reduced to blackness with the strength of her orgasm, and all she could hear was her heart beating wildly in her chest and Itachi's harsh breathing as he recovered from his own orgasm.

She collapsed against his chest, panting and sweat-soaked as he pulled her closer to him. Neither bothered to separate quite yet, still dealing with aftershocks of pleasure.

Eyelids feeling heavy, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

She resolved to just kick his ass in the morning for using genjutsu on her.

OWARI

This one is kinda disappointing to me...what do you think?

The next one should be out within the month, but no promises! Just vote for who you want to see next-though I myself am voting for Sasori haha!

I will be starting college soon, so vote quickly! Voting ends in 2 weeks!


	6. Chapter 6: Tobi Noir

I am super sorry for the late update! Things in life just kept popping up…and then I started college which has been time-consuming.

Anyway, OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS~?! HOLY-! I almost cried when I saw all the reviews I had for this story! The prompt is from a friend of mine who acts just like Tobi...

I hope you enjoy~! NOTE: Tobi is Madara. That's it. I will not be using any of the giant mind-fucks that Kishimoto's recently done. EVER. NEJI LIVES, DAMNIT!

Terrible Ten

Six: Tobi (Noir)

Sakura growled at the smirking male across from her. As many times as she'd encountered the creepy, child-like male, she'd previously blown him off as unimportant. Her life mission of keeping her brother figure safe took precedence to anyone and anything else.

That is, until said male had made it his personal mission to fuck up her life-first by shedding his ridiculous persona to become someone she'd thought long dead, then by cornering her every chance he got and seducing her.

You can see her problem, right? For a supposed-to-be-dead guy, he was as good looking as any one in his family was reputed to be; perfect dark hair to lean, defined muscles.

" What the hell do you want this time, 'Tobi'?" She snarled, tensing and keeping her eyes on his eyebrows, avoiding the sharingan.

A smirk played on his lips darkly before she found herself pinned to the tree behind her, his face a hairsbreadth away from hers as his body pressed against her. She withheld her shiver, refusing to fall to his charm. His clothing was thin, his cloak open to reveal the black netted shirt and loose standard shinobi pants. Against her will, her gaze was drawn lower, passed his lips and down the column of his throat to the site of his chest pressed tightly to hers.

She hated the carnal satisfaction that welled up in the pit of her stomach at the sight of her breasts molded to him, his pale skin visible teasingly as he shifted, knocking her knees open and stepping between them.

Holding her by her wrists and refusing to let her go, he let out a dark chuckle.

" Dear, dear little cherry…" He said huskily, letting his eyes travel from her fiery peridot eyes down to her alluringly pink lips. He let his tongue out and drew it across his upper lip, relishing the effect it had on her as he heard her breath hitch.

She stayed silent, and he moved to pin her hands with one of his above her head. He couldn't help but run his now freed hand down her soft skin, thumb grazing her bottom lip before continuing down her neck and to the valley between her breasts. A mild irritation was all he felt when the fabric of her top stopped him from feeling her bare flesh. Though it didn't mean he couldn't feel her heart rate pick up.

" What do you want from me?" She questioned, willpower alone keeping her voice from trembling. Her body was reacting, and though a large part of her hated it, the rest of her knew that this is how it always started.

She blinked, and suddenly his face was closer, lips grazing the sensitive skin below her ear and breath brushing passed her ear lobe before he drew the sensitive skin between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it.

" You." He growled simply, pressing his pelvis closer and allowing her to feel his hardening length.

She should've expected that, but she still found herself gasping, eyes widening as he ground against her, his hand sliding up and behind her neck to force her to stay still. Between one breath and the next his lips moved from her ear to her jaw line, nibbling and biting in a way that had her breathing pattern quickening, shifting against him and making her covered legs slide up his own. He let out a low hiss, before she suddenly found herself almost painfully pushed against the tree, her legs forcefully hiked up to wrap around his waist as he devoured her lips with his own. Unbidden, a moan came from her throat-the sound almost strangled as his lips slid against her own.

Dazedly, she realized her hands were free-when did that happen?-and found herself using them to grip him-one a little below the back of his neck and the other on the arm gripping her hip. Arousal had her heating up, and each rasp of his slightly chapped, yet soft lips on hers sent another pulse straight between her legs.

A few moments later, the kiss was broken and she was left panting, her cheeks flushed and eyes darkened.

A dark sound left his lips, the odd, raspy noise surprising her and making her jump slightly, knocking her head against the tree and forcing her to remember who he is-what he stood for. Angry with herself, she made a fist, pooling her chakra to it and forcing a hand free so she could swing it at him.

She grit her teeth when he caught it evenly, a mocking expression on his face.

" Dear little cherry, did you really think you could hit me?" He purred, getting close to her so he could drag his tongue up the column of her neck. She swallowed and choked a bit, eyes wide as she wiggled about, trying to force him from his spot between her legs.

" Grah-!" She grunted, "Get away from me!"

Chest heaving more from frustration than anything, she growled when all he did was grind against her, lips still pulled up slightly into that mocking expression that she wanted nothing more than to punch him for. Her traitorous body was practically singing for the male, and she struggled to reign in the desire thrumming through her veins.

If he wasn't after her hearts' brother, she'd fuck him anytime-nukenin or not the man was sinfully sexy, and knowing that he was supposed to be off limits excited her in some dark recess of her mind.

However, he wanted to kill Naruto. That, in her book, wasn't just a big 'no-no', it was a humongous 'oh FUCK no'.

_So sad…_ Inner Sakura snickered. _He would've most likely fulfilled that little fantasy you had. You know, the one where you were having the time of your life on your knees while being watched by…_

Shaking off Inner Sakura's words and shoving her into a box, she struggled not to think about that specific dream.

Madara eyed her darkly, licking his lips before grinding into her harshly just once. The hard ridge of his cock brushed her covered core hard, and she arched with a gasp, blushing deeply as a moan tore itself from her throat, the image from her dream stuck in her head.

Unable to help herself, she wiggled her hips against him slightly, loving the friction and hating herself for it as her body cried out for satisfaction. A bit surprised at her reaction, he let a small growl rumble from within his chest, the sound vibrating against her own before she rubbed harder.

_Fuck…_ Sakura thought dazedly. _I can't...but it feels so good! _

She whimpered without realizing it, so stuck in her thoughts as she mindlessly rubbed against him.

" Tsk, tsk." He murmured into her ear, biting the lobe punishingly and then soothing it with a firm lick. " Why continue to try to resist, cherry…you know how this will end."

He pressed harder into the apex of her thighs, pinning her hips completely to the tree and leaving her unable to grind against him. His next words he said against her mouth, one hand skillfully gluing her hands to the tree with his own chakra, his free hand gripping one of her breasts firmly.

" I will have you. All of you, cherry." He growled, lips brushing hers with every word. " This time I won't stop with just tasting you."

Mouth open slightly, she gasped. He took his chance then, practically devouring her as he gave her a punishing kiss. She mewled into his mouth, feeling her body pulse for him. The hand attached to her breast moved, and he broke the kiss as he pulled out a kunai.

Sakura blushed as he used the sharp weapon to cut off her top and bindings, exposing her torso completely. Her nipples were already hard, and he threw her a knowing look before drawing one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking. The other was kept busy by nimble fingers twisting and rubbing.

This drew an immediate moan as she struggled to break free of his chakra.

"N-no!" She denied vehemently, blushing darkly and trying to ignore her bodys' demands as he gave her a challenging grin.

"Oh?" He breathed over her nipple before tearing her shorts off, leaving her in just her kunoichi boots and thin black boy-short panties. " I remember you clearly, my dear."

He ghosted his lips over her cheek, whispering darkly into her ear, his voice low and gravelly. " Crying out for me as I work that pretty little pussy of yours."

She shivered, biting her lip and turning away as if to shut him out. Having none of that, he pulled firmly-if not a bit roughly-on her hair, forcing her to still as he spoke.

" Practically begging me to fuck you. Pleading for my cock like a good little slut." He practically hissed, letting his hips thrust against hers a few times and drawing reluctant, sharp moans from her. She panted, eyes hazy with need as she thrust back.

Pulling away from her, he trailed one hand down her body to stop at the waistband of her panties. Not bothering to remove them, he continued on after a moment, pressing against her clit through the thin cloth and watching her reaction with keen, dark eyes.

" You're so wet already, Sa-ku-ra." He teased, stroking her three times with two fingers. She cried out, writhing and struggling to get him to apply more pressure.

" Please!" She cried out, throwing her reservations to the wind when he teasingly circled her clit again before pinching it between his middle and pointer finger.

With a predatory smirk, he tore away that last scrap, immediately plunging two fingers into her and relishing in her shout of pleasure as he felt her tremble around his fingers.

Without pause, he proceeded to finger fuck her, chuckling when her arousal immediately leaked down his fingers.

" A-ahhh!" Sakura moaned, bucking her hips with her eyes closed. " Yes!"

The feeling of his thick fingers sliding in and out of her left her a jumbled mess of sensitive nerves, pushing her closer and closer to the fastest orgasm she'd ever had (even with the help of that particularly good vibrator she had stuffed deep into her bedside table).

Feeling the muscles deep inside of her begin to clench and quiver, he knew she was close, and, with a wicked grin, waited until she was just at the edge to yank his fingers out.

He watched her hips buck against nothing, her eyes tearing in need as she cried out in anger and slight desperation.

Once she was able to look at him, he brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly cleaned them off, holding her gaze with his as he sucked at the liquid seductively. Chest heaving and panting, she watched him, feeling whole body throb as his tongue wrapped around his fingers.

Then, that same hand ran down his body, her eyes following it until it rested over the large, straining bulge in his pants. As she watched, he palmed the covered length, letting out a soft growl as he stroked himself through the material.

Watching him stroke himself was practically torture. She wanted those hands on her, that sinful mouth and-

All thoughts stopped as his pants were opened and his hard cock practically burst out, thicker and longer than any of her past lovers' had been. She found herself licking her lips as she imagined that inside of her. Lost in her thoughts, she missed him taking off his cloak, as well as the lustful expression on his face as he made a one-handed sign.

Suddenly any thought she had didn't matter, and she had no idea why. Above her head, the dark chakra keeping her immobile dissipated, and she immediately used her freedom to draw the taller male into a rough, heated kiss. One hand trailed down his body to grip his shaft firmly, giving a few fast strokes with just enough pressure to make him groan into her mouth. With an answering mewl, she dropped to her knees and nipped at the underside of his dick.

He let out a dark chuckle.

" I never thought you'd be so willing to suck my cock, Sakura." He teased darkly, a glint in his eyes belying his words. Ignoring his words in favor of taking him into her mouth, she didn't see the grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

He slid his hand into her hair, forcing her to take as much of him as possible until she reached the hand wrapped around the base, hissing as she moaned around his cock and bobbed up and down, occasionally choking.

" Mmmm, yeah," he growled appreciatively at her as he dragged her back and forth on his cock.

Eyes glinting wickedly, Sakura brought a glowing green hand up to cup his balls, playing with them and loving the harsh, surprised groan that rang in her ears as his hips bucked.

Eyes flashing red with the sharingan, Madara yanked her mouth from him roughly and practically threw her back into the tree, following in the blink of an eye and yanking her legs up while spreading them.

She moaned as he pressed against her, and with one last animalistic growl, he forced himself inside her, starting a fast, rough pace that had her bouncing up and down, mouth open wide in constant moans.

" A-Ahh! Madara! Fuck, so-!" Sakura choked as he changed the angle, lifting her legs higher until her knees were level with her shoulders, grinning as she practically screamed. Each thrust of his cock inside of her pussy caused a wet sound to echo around them, heightening their arousal. The slap of his sac against her while he fucked her had her walls quivering around his thick shaft, and he loved it.

" So fucking…tight!" He growled, using his sharingan to commit every moment to memory-from each breath of air escaping her lips to each bead of sweat rolling down her body as he fucked her. " Look at you-moaning so wantonly for me, screaming so deliciously as I fuck you!"

His words did nothing but excite her more, and she raked her nails down his chest through the fishnet. He just grunted, leaning over to kiss her harshly, swallowing any sound she made as he nipped at her lips before pulling back to trail hot kisses down her throat. Stopping at the nape of her neck, he bit and sucked at the tender flesh, leaving a dark mark with a smirk as she moaned and buried her hands in his hair.

The flare of chakra a little ways away did nothing to deter him, as he already knew who it was. The bi-colored mans' chakra wasn't hard to recognize after all.

Pulling her away from the tree, he switched places with her and dropped her legs as he leaned against the tree. She whimpered, grinding and bucking against him on her own before he pulled out and forced her to turn. She whined loudly and he chuckled, gripping her breasts and playing with them for a moment roughly before he grabbed her hips.

" I'm going to fuck you from behind, bitch." He told her darkly, gripping her hips harder. " I'm going to stick my cock deep inside that wonderful little cunt of yours and I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Sakura moaned, almost mindlessly as she found herself held aloft and slammed down onto him, the new position hitting a spot inside her that was a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

" YES!" She arched, clenching tightly around him and writhing as he held her up by the backs of her thighs. " Fuck! Right there! Ooooh harder!"

Her loud cries had him practically snarling as he fucked her even harder, his own groans mixing with her sounds.

" Mmmm yeah clench that tight pussy around my cock, Sakura!" He panted, feeling his balls begin to tighten as he grew closer to his own release. " Shit!"

" So...Ahh! So close!" She closed her eyes and let out more pleased noises.

" Cum for me, " Madara growled, clenching his teeth. " scream my fucking name, Sakura!"

"Oooh! MADARA!" With one last, loud moan, Sakura did as commanded, her pussy becoming a vice around his dick and forcing him to his own end as he filled her with his cum. Jet after jet of him filled her and prolonged her orgasm as he stuffed himself balls-deep inside her one last time, some of their mixed cum leaking out to drip onto the ground.

She panted heavily, reveling in the aftershocks as he pulled himself free of her.

Before she collected herself, she was pulled into a hard kiss, and a sharp pain in her neck had her seeing black.

Sharingan eyes met gold.

" Enjoy the show, Zetsu?" Chuckled Madara darkly, not bothering to fix his appearance as he grabbed his cloak.

~OWARI~

Okay, so the end was rushed, I know…but don't kill me! THIS WAS SEVEN PAGES-and I'm still sick…

Anyway, voting is again open! But THIS TIME YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHOEVER YOU WANT! This next chapter will NOT be considered one of the ten, it'll be a bonus chapter so just vote for ANY MALE CHARACTER. ANY. And I will do a chapter just as long (or longer) than this one for it.

Until next time!

~Yumeria


End file.
